1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a novel arrangement for mounting a laser aiming system in a putter.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf club laser aiming systems which provide golf club putters with laser aiming beams are well known in the art. Such systems are used by golfers as training aids when practicing putting. It is also generally accepted that a golfer achieves optimum putting practice on an actual putting green using the same putter as will be used on the course. Both private and public golf courses typically have practice greens so that a golfer may practice with his or her putter before going out to play a round of golf. Practice greens are maintained to replicate the greens on the course and thereby provide a player the opportunity to practice putting speed and putting direction under actual playing conditions.
Putting speed is partially a function of the condition of the green and partially a function of the head weight and feel of the putter. Putting direction is a function of the golfer's perception of proper club alignment, that is, how he or she aims the putter at the hole. Typically, a putter is properly aimed and aligned for a straight putt when the face of the putter is centered behind the ball and is perpendicular to the desired line or path of the ball.
On the practice green, a golfer gets a sense of the speed of the green by noting the speed of his or her actual putt. Similarly, a golfer develops a sense of proper club alignment by aiming his or her putter at a practice green pin located in the center of a practice green hole and after aiming the club and striking the ball, noting the actual direction of his or her putt.
The appearance of the club-ball relationship, the weight of the club head and the general feel of the putter are important factors which influence the development of a successful and repeatable putting stroke. Therefore, as was previously indicated, it is desirable for golfers to practice with the same putter they routinely use on the golf course. Further, because golfers are particular about the overall appearance of their clubs, it is desirable that any aiming device be completely concealed within the club. It is also desirable that the aiming device be suitable for use on a putting green without the need for constant and complicated laser beam aiming adjustments.
In addition, because putters are often used in a dusty and/or wet environment, it is highly desirable that the arrangement employed to conceal a laser module in the head of a putter be substantially sealed to protect the sensitive laser from the damaging effects of particulate contaminents and moisture. Given the harsh environment a putter is used in, it is also advantageous to be able to easily remove the laser module to service or replace it. Finally, since the laser modules in golf club putters are typically energized by batteries connected to the laser through a switch, it is important that such a power system be housed in the club so that it is substantially sealed from the effects of the environment.
The following United States Patents show prior art aiming systems to which the present invention is applicable:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,691, which issued on Nov. 24, 1992 to Jon C. Cook, discloses a golf club laser aiming system which comprises one or two laser generators mounted on the club head with the associated power source mounted in the club handle. Cook's disclosure does not describe the mounting implementation of the laser modules in the club head and does not specifically address the problem of mounting a concealed laser aiming system within the club which provides a laser beam projecting from the club directly above and essentially parallel to the desired path of a struck golf ball. The two parallel light beams, as disclosed, cannot be conveniently used to practice club alignment on a practice green having cups fitted with individual hole marking pins. Cook does not address the problem of providing a sealed or moisture resistent enclosure for the laser modules and does not define a housing arrangement which provides access for easy removal and replacement of the module. In addition, Cook does not disclose a substantially waterproof power pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,812, which issued on Mar. 16, 1993 to Mark W. Hendricksen, discloses a laser aiming device which attaches externally to the top of a club head by means of an attachment mounting bracket. The laser aiming device and associated bracket are located on the top of the head to provide a laser beam in a direction perpendicular to and above the club face and above the desired location on the club face for striking the ball. One of the disadvantages of this disclosure is that it adds a distracting and heavy appurtenance to the head of the club which can influence the user's visualization of the club-ball relationship and, therefore, his or her memory of a properly aligned putt. It does not address the problem of concealing the laser generator in the club in order to avoid affecting the appearance and feel of the putter while the golfer is practicing with the laser aiming system. In addition, the mounting bracket and laser module are affixed to the putter such that they not only affect the appearance and inertia of the club head but are also easily damaged when the putter is used on a golf course and is carried in a typical golf bag with other clubs. After practice, if Hendricksen's laser system is removed from the club head before taking the club on the course to play a round of golf, the user is faced with ensuring that the laser unit is properly aligned the next time it is mounted on the putter head. Further, Hendricksen teaches neither a substantially sealed laser mounting arrangement nor a substantially sealed power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331, which issued on Mar. 25, 1993 to Frank Avanzini, discloses a laser aiming device which attaches to a club head by means of an adjustable mounting bracket. The laser unit and its associated bracket are adjustable in a vertical plane perpendicular to the putter's ball striking surface so that the laser beam may be projected over the top of a golf ball onto a putting surface at select distances in front of the golf ball. It does not disclose a means by which a laser aiming system can be concealed with a substantially sealed arrangement within a club and it does not disclose a means to mount a laser module in the head of the club without the need for an external mounting bracket. In addition, Avanzini's disclosure requires laser beam aiming adjustments for putts of varying distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,228, which issued on Jun. 8, 1993 to Juan De Aguilar, discloses a golf club having a head, a grip and a shaft which includes a laser generator and a reflecting mirror mounted in the shaft so as to emit a laser beam in a horizontal direction through a hole in the shaft at a point midway between the head and the grip. The aforementioned hole is a disadvantage because it provides an opening through which moisture and dust may enter the club and cause damage to the laser and/or the power source for the laser. De Aguilar does not address the problem of mounting a laser module in the head of a putter and does not disclose a club which is adapted to provide the user with a substantially sealed laser aiming system.
As can be seen from tile foregoing, there is a definite need for a golf club putter with a laser aiming system which does not significantly add to the weight of the club's head and which is concealed within the club so as not to affect the club's appearance. In addition, a system is needed which does not incorporate laser beams emitted from the striking face of the club in order to avoid damage to collimating lenses mounted on the striking surface. Also, a system is needed which enables the user to aim the laser at a pin with the ball in position to be putted. Further, a need exists for a mounting arrangement in a golf club which provides a substantially sealed enclosure to house the laser system which may be easily accessed to service or replace system components.
In summary, a putter with a laser aiming system is required that can be conveniently used on a practice green without constant beam adjustment and then taken on the course and used in a regular game of golf.